


Plagueis’ Downfall

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Legacy of Darth Plagueis [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blood Play, Cannibalism, Cannibalism during sex, Castration, Child Death, Daddy Kink, Dark Jedi - Freeform, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Midi-chlorians, Military Slavery, Miscarriage, Multi, Necrophilia, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Rape, Sith Empire, Sith Holocron, Sith Shenanigans, Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Stillbirth, creating jedi, force impregnation, legacy of plagueis, medical rape, midi-chlorians manipulation, necrophilia porn, necrophilia sex, pedophilia kink, the clones weren't the only ones created for war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Sidious looks into his old master’s journals and notes shortly after killing him and fucking his corpse after and finds a startling discovery. This new discovery will bring a new plans to bring down the Jedi Order from within which will lead the end of the Republic. This takes place the beginning of the year right before Episode 1 movie. The first chapter is nothing but necrophilia porn.





	1. Plagueis' Death

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is nothing but porn, taboo porn and murder. Most if not all the tags are for this chapter. It’s a bit graphic so if u just want to know the secret, skip to chapter 2.  I switch between names between Palpatine and Sidious. When he’s in his Sith Lord mode he’s Sidious and when he’s in his Senator/Chancellor self he’s Palpatine. Sorry for any confusion. I will do that between people that has different names of their different personas.

**Plagueis’ Downfall**  
  


**-**  
  


**Summary:** Sidious looks into his old master’s journals and notes shortly after killing him and fucking his corpse after and finds a startling discovery. This new discovery will bring a new plans to bring down the Jedi Order from within which will lead the end of the Republic. This takes place the beginning of the year right before Episode 1 movie. The first chapter is nothing but necrophilia porn.  
  


 

-

His master was fast asleep. The old Sith hardly ever slept however this night was the time to finally kill him as it been months since the last time the old Muun slept . Already Sidious can feel ultimate power close within his grasp. His master, Darth Plagueis was in his way; why won’t his master start their plans now? Why does he have to be the Chancellor advisory where he can be the Chancellor himself? Everything is in place. Why wait? His master kept on saying that it is not time yet.  
  


Darth Plagueis refuse to say what they were waiting for, the fool. Sidious again asked how to create life with just the force, the gift of midi-chlorians manipulation . Only Darth Plagueis chuckled and told him that he does not have the gift for the mastery of such a feat. He has taught him the furthest that he can go with the gift. Sidious sneered in his silent fury. He has been a faithful servant for years since he was a young man to the Sith Master. Why won’t his master teach him further? He alone survived where many other Sith pupils had failed; even he have killed many when they were in his way. How dare his master humiliate him.  His master is now a weakness that needs to be exterminated such like the countless others of his lineage brethren that he killed to take their place has Sith apprentice.  
  


Within the following days he will be newly voted Senator of Naboo, his birth planet; the polls are already into his favor that he will win with a landslide. One step closer to being Chancellor of the Republic within at least 10 years in the making. Of course he will win; he made sure of all the many possibles to make sure by either buying the public votes or assassinating them that yield the most votes. Of course they all been believed to be of killed by natural causes; who would look more closely to old men dying by strokes or heart attacks?  
  


All of their slow plans of taking over the Jedi and the Galaxy is now falling into place after a millennia of planning. Now is the time to flip the switch into their plans. The Trade Federation are weak, mindless fools that think they are gaining power. The Republic Senate already accept money to them to create more drones for their army against pirates within their space. What fools they all are.  
  


Sidious has already trained Darth Maul in secret to be his Sith Apprentice, a male Dathomirian Zabrak that he stolen from Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters.  He has set the young Zabrak into the Outer Rim to wait to do a task to test the Jedi and the Galactic Senate with the blockade that soon will be form above Naboo within the up coming months. A crisis that Sidious plans on making the people love him more without question when he brings hope during a dark time shortly after being selected as senator. He will allow himself to be starved of food and give his portions to to the annoying needy people that deserve to wiped off from existence. He will act as a good caring grandfatherly figure to the people of Naboo that he worked so hard to be seen as. Soon he will be free of this acting when he alone becomes Emperor of the new era. But until then....  
  


Sidious slowly crept into the dark room; cloaking himself within the Force masking his force presence completely into nothingness. He had slowly stopped breathing and allowing his blood to circulate in his own body just in case his master was able to sense life forms other then their force presents such as heat signatures. Sidious felt light headed, knowing his aging body is not what it used to be years before but he has a mission that he refuse to fail. His master must die and if he failed to do so; he will be killed instead for this betrayal that his master will not forgive him of.  
  


At the foot of his master’s bed; Sidious slowly climbed into the soft mattress onto his knees and slowly creep up on top of his master. Sidious knew he was being foolish; but his desire to see the look on his master’s face when he slit his throat is too much of a desire then a quick clean kill. He wants to enjoy this moment for a long time to come. In the back of his mind; a young man’s desire for his master in the physical domain has sparked interest within him after so many years of such thoughts that was dormant. His master has never touched him in that way besides punishing him for his failures with force-lighting and part of Sidious is still angry of not been taken advantage of being forced beneath the old Muun in fucking. In his youth he was jealous of the Jedi having close relationships between Master and Padawan; so many young students to tarnish, ripe for the taking. How much he desired to have so many younglings to break in such a way. If there was any disadvantage of the Rule of Two; it would be the lack of students to choose from and to corrupt.  
  


The Sith Master was dead weight on the bed not moving; the old Muun didn’t feel him as Sidious was now on top of the being’s slender bony hips. Sidious fought the urge to hump into the slight bulge he felt beneath him. Even with the thin blanket that was wrap around his master; didn’t stop the dark images that entered Sidious’ mind about what was beneath him.  
  


Sidious slowly rise his blade above his head, his eyes flash brightly in sickly yellow glow, his face twisted a sinister grin that earn his Sith name as Sidious. In that moment his master finally woke, the Muun looked up with widen eyes, one long arm rise to use the force to get his lightsaber that laid forgotten on the night stand, the other to Sidious’ throat to stop him.  
  


“You fool!” Plagueis hissed in hatred. Knowing what Sidious was planning, seeing it through the human's mind was child's play. "You will pay for this betrayal!"  
  


Quickly Sidious blocked the hand that aim at him; cutting the other hand that reach out for the lightsaber and then with quick movement slit his master’s throat with expert precision. Blood splatter all over the front him, all over the sheets, the Muun with three hearts will not die just yet from blood lost but unable to do anything with a cut across his neck so deep that almost decapitated him. Sidious smiled down at the dying Muun beneath him loving the sounds his master is now making as the aging Sith’s silent screams is now gurgle bubbles coming from the neck wound as blood bubbles out. The Sith Master still struggled against the human on top of him, as Sidious pinned his arms above the Muun’s enlarge head knowing that he can now over power the Muun with strength alone.  
  


Sidious licked his blooded knife to his lips, moaning into ecstasy at the warm nectar on his tongue. The old Muun was no longer a danger to him.  
  


“Now I am the Master.” Sidious said with a sickly smile at his now former master. Sidious ripped the blanket off the Muun, Sidious was pleased to find that Plagueis was naked under the sheets; Sidious thrust his blade into the being's shoulder where the dominate arm was making the arm useless just in case Plagueis decided to try something as a last resort to kill him in his last breath.  
  


Sidious’ prick was now hard against his pants as he pulled it out from his trousers giving it some attention as he coating it with his old Master’s blood. Sidious pulled out his knife, saw that his master was still alive but barely now and grabbed his master’s penis that was near his own, loving how soft and deflated it was within his hands and sliced it off the balls and shaft in one go with slow motion watching intensive as the blade cut through the flesh like butter as more blood come spewing out. The Muun’s gasp again in pain, slightly jumping up and his muffled anguish was again muffled by his cut throat. As his body was weak now, his long arms barely able to move now to push the human off him.  
  


Sidious thrust his fingers into the newly made hole that was once where the Muun’s dick was. It was so much more wet then any cunt he ever used. Sidious quickly thrust his dick into it wanting to know how it felt against it as he felt the Muun finally died, his life force was now gone which brought more lust within Sidious’ belly as he thrust harder into the hole. He raised the Muun’s long legs around his waist to shove his dick in deeper.  
  


He started licking the cut on the Muun’s neck, lapping away at the still warm blood there. Oh Force he should have done this years ago.  
  


Sidious’ left hand still holding his master’s dick. He slightly squeeze the flesh within his hands and brought it to his lips and started sucking the tip of the shift and then slowly put the whole shaft down his throat, he started chewing on it without breaking the skin, not yet as he wants to enjoy this for the next few days or hopefully if he has no pressing matters as he knows he is able to request a week off because of some illness or some privacy for politic reason. He would be able to play with the corpse up to a week before needing to get rid of it because of the smell.  
  


Sidious was close on cumming but he knew he can enjoy this for hours if he used the dark side of the force to fuel his body. He has done so before, as he enjoys killing the prostitutes that was given to him through out his young adult life. However he knew doing so leaves a trail so he hasn’t done such things in years. What a pity; perhaps he can somehow make a deal with the Hutts in a the future; they have plenty of slaves. No one as yet survived his little games during his love making.  
  


He needs a new angle to fuck the corpse. Sidious pulled out; loving how his own hard dick was covered in thick red blood now and he pulled the dead weight close his chest and flipped himself onto his back pushing the heavy corpse on top of him as he thrust his dick back into the bloody hole. He thrust his hips upwards using the larger being’s weight and gravity on top of him. Unfortunately he is unable to reach to continue lapping the blood from the neck as Muuns are quiet tall and heavy but no matter, Sidious still has the dick in his mouth to gnaw and suck on.  
  


Sidious closed his eyes allowing the dark side to take over his senses, taking all the pleasure he been receiving for the passed hour or so as he lost track of time now. He just killed his master, he is now fucking his corpse that he been wanting for years but been denied so many times. Perhaps he will clone his master for this purpose again and again for years to come. Cloning brain dead clones takes a short time to grow within the lab. Sidious wonders if fucking a much younger Muun would be more pleasurable then an old one close to 100 years old. Sidious smiled at the many possibilities.  
  


His orgasm came sudden with a surprise as he shot the semen inside the blooded hole. Sidious pulled out as he allowed the corpse to fall back into the bed face down. Sidious can feel he is now covered in gore head to toe and he loved it. He stood up and took off his remaining clothes and dropped them on the floor. He knew he has to burn the clothes later but for now he has better things to do.  Sidious eagerly climbed back into the bed . His knees was either side of the corpse’s slender hips, as he cupped the flat cold butt-cheeks into his hands. He pulled them apart peaking at the pecker that hide there. Sidious’ cock was still painfully hard, the blood there is now drying which he can easily fix.  
  


With a swift hand Sidious thrust his knife that he found abandon next to his knee on the bed into the asshole. He twist the knife, thrusting the knife in eager strokes to get the asshole loose enough to thrust his cock within the hole. Within moments; the knife thrusting opened the mangled asshole. Satisfied he put the knife on the nearby night stand next to his master’s old lightsaber, and shoved his fist in to it, biting his lip as he felt nothing but bliss within his fingertips.  
  


Sidious quickly lift the corpse to its knees, as rigor mortis has not started yet; and thrust his dick into his dead master’s hole. The feeling on his dick was different from the hole he created at the front. But it still great feeling of tightness and a new wetness that is so much better then a cunt. He looked down and saw scat coming out from the cut hole and around his dick as the morning of Coruscant has approached which made the room now slightly illuminated as the light brightens the room to match the time.  Sidious almost blow another load just looking at the gore all over his dick, the hole he is fucking into, the sheets and all over himself. All he wanted now is to roll himself all over the bed and never leave.  
  


Sidious smeared the gore all over himself as if it was lotion all over his body and hair and licking whatever he can reach on the Muun’s back as he kept on thrusting his hips. He continued to fuck the corpse until his orgasm ripped out from him again. Sidious pulled out in a gasp. His heart beating faster of all the excitement he been indulge. He never thought he can feel this heavenly feeling of bless. So many years wasted of traditional sex when he could have done this with countless others. No more will he will lower himself again of such idiocy unless forced to.  
  


He laid back on the bed, pulling the corpse close to himself in a loving embrace. The Muun’s enlarged head flapped back exposing the gaping cut from its throat. Sidious started to trace the blood that was smear all over the Muun’s face and chest during his frenzy of killing and fucking him. He wasn’t tired yet and his prick still twitch between his legs. But for this moment on he wanted to go slow. He wish to remember this night for years to come.  
  


“We would have had so much fun Master.” He whispered to the corpse. It’s dead dark eyes looking at him in horror. “If you agreed to have me all these years ago. I would have allowed you to cut in me as well...” He thought of all the ways he (they) would have had fun. Clone sex slaves of themselves? Cutting into each other in places all over the body and fuck into each hole they made to each other. Sidious wonders if he would have allowed his master to cut off his dick just so he can be fucked that way, or been forced to chew and suck on his own cock as he gets fucked by behind. Would his master let him do the same to him? Cloning himself a new penis or have robotic one would have been easy with the money they have in their despoil.  
  


Thinking of such thoughts; Sidious grabbed his dick in his right hand and started pumping it. He sit up and grabbed the dismembered cock and rubbed it against his own loving how the dismembered cock felt against his own dick and wondered how it would feel if he shoved it up into his ass. With this thought his one hand went to his hole and started finger himself loose using the slick blood he’s covered in as lubricant. Satisfied that he was loose enough, he took the dick and started to shove the soft dead flesh inside. The flesh was soft and surprising stretchy as it appears Muun penis are more growers then for show. With the member locked inside himself; Sidious started to rocked himself against the corpse in front of him as if riding his cock if the Muun was still alive and hard.  
  


This was a new feeling; a large soft mass inside his hole as he gripped his cock tighter around his hand, digging his fingernails into his own flesh making it bleed. He wondered how long he can get away with having the dick shoved up his hole and walk around outside this room. Would anyone know he has an amputated dick up his ass in Senate meetings? Would the Jedi figure it out by reading his mind or feeling his arousal?  
  


Sidious laugh at his foolishness. No one will notice as they are all fools. None of them would notice. No one but him knew that Senator Nower Jebel locks his cock in a cage, while his wife holds the keys around her neck.  Nor does anyone but him know that Senator Orn Free Taa (2) prostitutes himself in the lower levels getting fucked by questionable alien beings. The more less humanoid the better.  Countless times did Sidious looked into Senator Taa’s  mind through out the boring meetings of the man looking back at the events that he enjoyed the night before being fucked by countless beings such as the Hutts, Morodin and Quockran.  After all, Jubba the Hutt is one of many lovers that he always comes back to. Jubba is all the more happy to comply to his own fetish of humanoid beings. It was one of the many reasons why Jubba was forced out from his home world long ago, banished to Tattoine.  
  


Sidious as already got evidence to expose of each person's dark secrets within the Senate if it comes to it.  No one will find out his.  
  


Sidious’ orgasmed again as he watched his semen coat the front of the Muun's blooded chest, as the human rubbed his cum mix with the gore all over the corpse.  Yes he will enjoy this week. It is after all a celebration of his raise of power.  
  


**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

 

 **Words:** 3,324  


**(1) Orn Free Taa:** was a corpulent male rutian Twi'lek (who had four lekku not the normal average two of his species) who served as the Senator of Ryloth during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Taa's power within the Senate helped skyrocket both Mas Amedda (Vice Chancellor to both Finis Valorum and Palptine) and Palptine to power. He also had an unclear relationship with Jabba the Hutt since why I choose this character for such kinks.

 

Please leave a Review. :) Going to go hide in a corner after posting this porn chapter. 

**\--Marsha**


	2. Plagueis’ Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a week later aftermath of chapter 1. Palpatine finds out the truth of what his master kept to himself that changed the course of history that we know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you that skipped chapter 1 because of the dark tags of necrophiliac sex and other stuff....welcome. However at the beginning it will hint the first chapter but other then that I think you are all safe of anything super graphic.... well no I lied there is rape. Not graphic rape; just journals entries of countless women without their consent of getting pregnant and having their children altered within their pregnancies without their knowledge - rape. I think that’s it on the tags on this chapter.

**Note Beta-ed. If you want to do this please let me know. :)**

**Chapter 2 : Plagueis’ Secret**

 

Newly voted Senator of Naboo, Sheev Palpatine still going over the orgasmic feeling of killing his master and the joyful week playing with his corpse in celebration of both his rise of power as Senator and Sith Master. He shifted in his senator seat, half not listening to what Chancellor Valorum was saying about the Trade Federation or the idiotic bill that they need to vote on later that week about a back water planet asking for more trade routes, as he can still feel the rotting dick that was still stuff inside his asshole. Soon he will have to pull it out for necessary reasons and the fact that rotting flesh does have ill effects on human bodies by natural toxins.

 

Still thinking of the feeling of blood all over his skin, the taste of all the gore upon his tongue, Palpatine knew he had to do that again. All he needs to do now is careful planning (a lot better then before, as killing his master was a spring of the moment thing when an opportunity presented itself). As well not making any blood trail of bodies on making an unusual added order of cloning his former master to the cloners with modified memories other then the soon to be ordered Republic Clone Army. Most of the cloners don’t think past the money but one must never be too careless and sloppy. As well the Kaminoans and the rest of the public needed to know the tragic death of Hego Damask II. Palpatine’s cock made a twitch in his pants just thinking about it. He wished he could continue his fun on the corpse but it’s was too rotted to be fun anymore and alas he as things to do than act like a sex raging teenager.

 

With the help of droids with instant mind wipe every six to twelve hours and simple Force mind tricks with the population and the reporters Palpatine was able to destroy the body and any evidence of what happened during the week in his former master’s chambers. And with a private ceremony with only family and close friends with a fake urn, the public near the area that knew him mourned the sudden death of Hego Damask II. In public knowledge and official documents Hego’s body was cremated and sent to his home planet, Mygetto.

 

Palpatine sneered at the idiots around him. But he figured if they weren’t so stupid then none of the long awaited plans would have worked and come into place so easily.   When Palpatine was able to finally escape into his new private senator office on Coruscant later that following evening, he went to his private lavished lavatory to get rid of the rotting dick from his ass and finally relieve his bowels that he kept within himself for over a week and flushed the degenerated flesh down the toilet; the last remains of Hego Damask. Palpatine returned to his office and waved off his nearby assistant that stood at his desk. The twi'lek bowed and left without a word. Darth Maul was still off in the Outer Rim waiting for his orders to start their plans or return to Coruscant. But first Palpatine needed to read the secrets that his master kept hidden from him for years as he opened and bypassed the codes into his old master datapad and computer.   He will look for the his Master's own holocrons later. 

 

There was list of countless women of many species, all humanoid with dates that spanned over a 100 years and list of their children. More then half of which also has two set of dates next to names and numbers as if one date was their date of birth as the other are the dates of time of death. Hundreds of the children, Palpatine guessed they were children, didn’t have names at all but codes with the same dates of life and death. Odd. What was his master’s reason of having a list of feeble women and children? Future Sith pupils?

 

And what surprised Palpatine was that he recognize many of the names of the children with no date of death; more then half of them are now adults as others he did not know but the dates are very recent of whom should still be younglings. All of these names that he knew are all part of the Jedi Order. What? Why did his master have a list of Jedi and their mothers? And how? Most of the time names of the parents of the children given to the Jedi are never in the Republic sealed records. In many laws of the republic, many worded wrongly that can be deciphered that Jedi are sub-species and in many planets makes them second classed citizens.

 

Palpatine clicked on the name of Mou Yan Dooku **(1)** within the long list, as this particular Jedi he been slowing feeding the older man twisted truths about leaving the Jedi Order, to reconnect his birth right of his planet, taking the name Count as his older three brothers are now dead. Without a Court his people are in chaos as pathetic attacks been springing as people are fighting to take over the title. Dooku’s eldest brother was killed in assassination event some years before, the middle brother took on the title later died some years later in a tragic accident in a speeder and the youngest of the three just recently died as the cause of death was labeled of old age.  They all had no sons to continue the line and if they did they would be illegitimate with no claim to the title.  Dooku is now next line of taking the title Count as his older sister being female is not permitted to take the head of the family title and planet.

 

Luck would have it that she does have a son for Dooku to take as an heir when he steps into the role.  It was the Jedi’s duty to take the title as Count but doing so would mean leave the Order behind. Palpatine for years been giving the older man carefully false ideas of how the Jedi are weak and highly misguided. The only way Palptaine knew would break the Jedi now would be a death closest to him. Qui-gon Jinn, Palpatine choose this former apprentice to be killed by Maul during the test of the blockade of Naboo. If however Maul failed to kill the Jedi master then it would one less waste to deal with as his apprentice as he has a list of future pupils and tools to replace him. Palpatine hopes the death of the Jedi Master would darken Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi as it been years that both he and Damask been trying to captured the young man into their cause. Each time it been a failure and the last time of such was during a mission 8 years before when Hego almost got the young Jedi to marry his sister by accident. Obi-wan would have been a great Sith apprentice, regrettably more so then Maul would ever become, but as it right now he is too far into the light to turn easily.

 

 

When Palpatine clicked the name; a Holo appeared before him of his former master. The Muun looked much younger; at least 50-80 years with a first glance. The being stood tall and straight; there was no age lines on the being’s pale-grey face. Palpatine fought another urge from his prick between his legs.

 

 

“Log-in 12287. Code 0089. 102 BBY...

 

 

"My experiment of the Lady of the House of Dooku has been a full success after so many failures. Her fifth born child, a male has been tested to have above average midi-chlorians and in good full health. In the beginning of the woman’s pregnancy the child at first was null of such force sensitivity whatsoever. Each time I visited her, three times in the span of 3 months each during a normal human pregnancy during my duty on the Count’s financial trouble, I was able to change the child within. My previous similar attempt of course of this action, Code 0075 under the name of Lady Marguerite of the House of Bancalis **(2A)** ended up in stillbirth of a deformed female child, in the middle of the said pregnancy I was interrupted. Another unfortunate failure number 0978. After learning all of my mistakes of each failure; Mou Yan Dooku is among the first full success experiment of creating force sensitives within the womb.

 

I was able to learn that the male child of house of Dooku as I speck is in the process of being accepted into the Jedi Order as it is law of the Republic. The Lady of the House, Martha Dooku **(2)** has agreed to give up her child in one year after being forced by her husband’s decision. Of their high status; they are able to to disagree of handing the child to the Republic to the Jedi. In which time Lady Martha will ween the child off her breast. I was able to convince the Count, Katsuo Dooku **(2B)** of this decision, made it sound logical in the sense that having another son it’s pointless to have on the property as he has already three to speck of as heirs. There is no point on having another son, as what will the male child inherent after his three older brothers? It will only make the other three inherent less and more likely war between brothers for the title as Count after his death. The child’s life will be better off in the hands of the Jedi where he may become a respected Master.” It was then Hego smirked, his eyes was misty full of great emotion and pride. “A General, the first of many sons and daughters created, secreted into the ranks of the Jedi Order that will fall into my hands into the new Era and him and among his brothers and sisters within the pathetic Order, who will spill blood upon those that try to stop us of our revenge against the Jedi and the Republic!”

 

It was the end of the log. Palpatine's mind was going on full power of what he just discovered. Does this mean what he think it means? His master used his gift of the midi-chlorians manipulation went to countless women to created Jedi, so in the future will be generals, spawns of their future Empire? What happened to the Rule of Two? Of course Palptine knew the story of his Grandmaster who ignored this rule and raised two apprentices side by side so he would have had a spare if one was killed or failed as an apprentice.

 

Palptine knew that kin bonds are stronger then that of master to student force bonds. Is it possible that his master had the ability to be connected to them all through his gift of being the third parent to all these children? Or is the answer is woven upon the other logs that span close to hundred years as well from of his own grandmaster? Surely these children that his master created wouldn’t serve him through kinship as Jedi are taught to sever the bloodlines of the womb. Family honor and family loyalty are foreign concepts to Jedi. They are taken as young children for a reason since the Republic was founded. There must have been another way that Damask was able to control them all when the time was right during the up coming war and after. Perhaps a chip like their plans on the Clone troopers? But how would the Muun been able to put chips in infants’ brains when he was unable to be there at each birth, based on the sheer number would be impossible? Or did his master figure out a way through some force bond of some kind that Damask was able to form a link to them all like a hive mind while creating them? If the later is true then Palpatine must create a list of these Jedi; find a common force link between them all and somehow bind them all to him instead. They all will be clueless of the strings that he will bind them all until its too late.

 

Palpatine had to be sure before such plans be altered however. He had to watch all of the logs that will take weeks if not months. It was times like this that Palpatine was glad his former master was very organized in his notes as it would be much easier to study all of these in secret. As he clicked on the next button on his pad.

 

“Log in 15386. Code 0089. 92 BBY.....” Palpatine saw that there was an added footnote near the date; Qui-gon Jinn and many other names and coded numbers was listed. He wondered if that means they all were born on that year? **(3)** “Yan Dooku is a powerful Jedi. This year he will be chosen by a master as many has already have noticed him. He will be a powerful weapon in the up coming war; a leader. He will be in his later years unfortunately by the time of the new Era, if he survives that is. However he will by the time of the war have trained more powerful brothers and sisters to aid him of our revenge. So he is not a waste.” Palpatine rolled his eyes. It was one of Damask’s weaknesses, not able to throw away trash when it due. Sure Palpatine can see the reason to keep people when they benefit him. But every tool gets worn out after so many uses and at times it best to get new ones and throw away the old. His former master didn’t know when to throw away old tools when they are due; however does take new ones when they appear. “I have foreseen that Grand Master Yoda will train him. It is almost funny that the true downfall of the Order will be of that if Yoda’s lineage. After all the secret of his master is written off in history for a good reason.” The Muun smirked to himself of a joke that appeared only he knew.

 

Palpatine leaned forward towards the holo form of Damask with a frown. No one knows who Yoda’s Master was as the old fool is close to thousand years old. No one is alive now to know. Does Damask knew, if so how? Palpatine was told by his master that they needed to watch Yoda’s lineage more closely then all the rest as they are the ticket of the true downfall of the Order and the Republic. Damask has said that he foresaw a child, the Chosen One that the Jedi would be so desperate to believe such nonsense, being one of the children of the said lineage. Does that what his master has said to wait for that child to appear?

 

Palpatine click on the next name, Qui-gon Jinn as he was linked from Dooku as he is one of his Jedi apprentices as well his birth was the same year date as the Log he finished watching.   Like last time his master appeared as halo before him before he spoke. “Login 15350. Code 2187. 92 BBY.......... I have the confirmed of another a success of a child being created life from the Force itself without the aid of already formed pregnancy---"

 

Palpatine suddenly stood up and paused the holo and stared pacing. His master figured out how to create life by the force alone. Of course Damask had boosted that he could but he never fully believed it and be able to do it for this long; part of Palpatine was annoyed that he killed the Muun before learning how. Who was the first that he created that survived the birth? Palpatine now fully knew he serioulsy need to watch all of these entries, each of them in order and hopefully be able to get hints of how. Between Code 0089 and 2187 his master figured it out it seemed. But Palpatine hardly sleep so he may be able to go through the logs by half the time. Palpatine went back to his chair, using his anger as a fuel to find out the truth that his Master dared to keep form him after his pacing and continued with the holo.

  
“.....Born on the planet of Coruscant from a unmarried woman by the name of Jing **(4)** of the ExplorCorps. She gave the hospital no name to the child and she handed off the child right after birth when they tested their blood.  I believe the Jedi who took the child has been calling it, Qui-gon Jinn. The mother knows the drill as she is one of many failed Jedi Initiates sent to the corps, as its a shame really of how the Jedi Order get rid of its members when they get too old to be picked by a master; what foolishness that they fell victim of my grand master’s Age Limit Law that was passed in the Jedi Counsel all those years ago. It’s a waste not to use a tool when you have it. No matter; if her child shows promise in the up coming years I may use her again for this purpose. There is no reason to waste a good womb.”

 

Palpatine looked at the log entries and guessed that his master did use the woman at least once or twice more looking through the names and dates. He clicked on the next entry under Code 2187, Qui-gon Jinn.

 

“Qui-gon appears to be a Maverick Jedi, a grey. He is one of many I have foreseen that would be another perfect weapon. He is no warrior but a Consular but such matters is pointless to worry over has to trick of the mind over time is an easy fix his pacifism. His disregard of the Jedi Code is clear. After the plans of having Darth Sidious as Senator I plan on capturing this Jedi and freeze him in Carbonite for later use as he will be no use of the war for us but after the Rise of the Empire. His third Jedi apprentice, another child Obi-Wan Kenobi, Code 5678 is the perfect balance of priest and warrior. I have chosen him to be one of the Jedi Generals of the up coming War. More on that in log in numbers---.”

 

Palpatine clicked on the name Obi-Wan Kenobi. He sneered at the name once again, the Jedi reeks of the light side of the force, who flirts with the dark side but never falls. How much he wish to corrupt that light in the future.

 

“Log in 108465. Code 5678. Date 57 BBY.......   Another successful birth of another child, named Obi-Wan Kenobi, born of the planet Stewjon. He is the first born of a moderately wealthy family that does merchant trade. The child’s mother’s husband is at odds with the head of the family. I was unable to reuse the mother Aika’s womb again before she became pregnant with a son. I had felt that the child, Owen will be of importance later, however not as a Jedi General as his older half sibling. The mother does not know that the child is fathered by her husband’s closest friend, Cliegg Lars. Obi-wan was tested high in the blood test and as the year is coming to a close the child will be sent to Coruscant. Owen, the other child however, his blood tested it seemed to upon the grey area. I will watch Aika to see if she will bore another child with Cliegg, to see if my theories are correct that mothers are able to gain Force Sensitivity after birthing many Force Sensitive children and as well the other siblings as well....”

 

The grey area is the most simple term of a person scoring in the thin area amount of midi-chlorians within their blood at birth; not over 7,000 for the weakest of Jedi nor anything lower then 5,500 which anything lower is null to use the force; many of those under the grey area are known as Jedi Candidates, children that was given away in the hope that they are at least be accepted into the Jedi Corps for a better life. A person within the grey can mean a lot of things; a person with good reflexes on piloting; one who lives twice as long as the person’s species normally allows to; a being who randomly has gifts gifted to them at random by the force. The most annoying of these people that they are able to handle lightsabers like any other Jedi or Sith as well able to create and use force bonds. Palpatine never heard of Obi-wan having a brother before has it’s not listed in the closed files that the Republic has on all Jedi (Palpatine has been making a habit of studying each Jedi). Perhaps the husband found out if his wife’s infidelity and kicked her out in his life, by killing her or abandon her in some back water planet?

 

Whatever happened; the second child is worthless in his now changed future plans seeing this worthless child is among the weak and by looking into Damask's notes the woman never had any other child after. The child, Owen isn’t listed in Hego’s notes after this entry either, has the likelihood of this is the child being worthless and weak or already dead. The entry ended and Palpatine clicked the next one.

 

“Log in 109033. Code 5678. 44 BBY.

 

“My Negotiator child, is a strong in the force. Unfortunately too bright into the light side, which will be easily fix in the later years of the up coming war. He is old now at the age of 13 years and I fear that he will not be picked by a master, however I foreseen that Yoda wish for this child to be place in his lineage. Knowing the old fool, he will somehow exceed. I have a feeling that he will somehow wrap my Maverick child to him. ” The Muun chuckled. “Qui-gon, my little maverick child is still mourning the lost of his apprentice, Xanatos. I’m pleased that the force agreed that it is a waste of talent that the failed apprentice has be exposed of. However as ifs shown that this is a Force test and a lesson for Qui-gon for the later years to come. He will be a mentor figure of the surviving generals after the Rise of the Empire.”

 

Palpatine clicked next when that previous entry was completed. “..... Yoda’s gamble paid off and now Obi-wan is now the third apprentice to Qui-gon. The two balance each other out; where one focus on the moment as the younger worries of the future. I have seen the future within my son’s eyes as he walked passed me in the Senate last week. His negotiating skills will come in handy, however it appears he is clueless that he flirts with everyone; the more danger the better along in the dark side, the more he’s flirts.” The Muun chuckles as if fondly as the log ended.

 

Palpatine looked through the list of hundreds and hundreds of named Jedi within knowing such more entries are the same of each one. Countless names he knew through meeting the worthless Jedi to knowing them only sight; half of the names are also in the Jedi Council. The more names Palpatine reads the more sinister his smile became as plans upon plans formed in his mind of this new development; the Legacy of Darth Plagueis.  He looked at the names of the Jedi High Council as well the other names that he recognize at a glance.

 

 

_Mace Windu_

_Plo Koon_

_Kit Fisto_

_Agen Kolar_

_Ki-Adi-Mundi_

_Even Piell_

_Shaak Ti_

_Saesee Tiin_

_Aayla Secura_

 

Such plans have to be modified of course for the Blockaded of Naboo in the upcoming months. He closed the holo of his master's notes and called Maul. “What is thy bidding, my master?” Darth Maul said as he bowed.

 

“There has been a change of plans, my young apprentice. Report to me at Coruscant at once.”

 

**(End of Story)**

* * *

 

**Words:** 4,884

 

**(1) Count Mou Yan Dooku:** one of the many apprentices of Grand Master Yoda. I picked the name Mou as the first name cause in Japanese it means “deadly” so with the last name Dooku being slightly based on the Japanese word "doku," meaning poison, so together his name means “deadly poison” . In the Galician and Portuguese languages, "do cu," pronounced exactly as in "Dooku," means "from the ass" or "of the ass". For this reason, Dooku's name was changed to "Dookan" in the Countey Brazil. Dooku’s Sith name Tyranus—or more properly, Tyrannos—is an Ancient Greek word, originally used to describe someone who ruled a city-state after overthrowing the preexisting government. Because of the Greek and Japanese names of this character, I picked a Greek name for Dooku’s mother and a Japanese name for his father (their names and their meanings are below) in which they are never offically has a first name of Dooku as the name Yan is the oldest first name that I ever came across.

 

**(2) Martha Dooku:** From Aramaic מַרְתָּא (marta') meaning "the lady, the mistress", feminine form of מַר (mar) "master".

 

**(2A)** the name "Lady Marguerite of the House of Bancalis " I just put some French names together that looked neat.

 

**(2B) Katsuo Dooku:** From Japanese 勝 (katsu) meaning "victory" and 雄 (o) meaning "hero, manly". Other combinations of kanji are also possible.

 

**(3)** I have noticed that Qui-gon and Dooku are only 10 years in age apart. As they are master and apprentice (Qui-gon is Dooku’s very first). Either Dooku became a knight before the age of 25 (Obi-wan was that age when he was knighted) or/and Qui-gon got chosen by Dooku as an apprentice much earlier then the age of 13 as that seem to be the max to be picked by a Master/Knight to be an apprentice (during the Clone Wars, the age limit was ignored or was taken out of the rules within the Order).  In my series;their case about their age difference was very normal between the first Master/Apprentice where Anakin Skywalker/Ashoka Tano (as they are only 5 years apart in age) their case was rare but not unheard of as the Jedi doesn't see age as a number until a person becomes an adult, its by experience and talent within the Force. But if a Jedi gets asked it would be 25 years old as the proper age of an adult as i figured it would be rounded out number among the shorter and long lived beings within the Order.

 

**(4) Jing:** From Chinese 静 (jìng) meaning "quiet, still, gentle", 精 (jīng) meaning "essence, spirit", 晶 (jīng) meaning "clear, crystal" or 京 (jīng) meaning "capital city". Other characters can also form this name. I picked this name cause it looked close to Qui-gon Jinn’s last name of Jinn. Plus I liked to picture his mother being a gentle, free thinking, free spirit woman.

 

**Author's Notes:** this is my first time ever writing in the Star Wars Fandom. If you read my notes in the Series, it would explain a lot more. I hope you enjoy the series of mini stories and one-shots. Please leave a review. :)

 

FYI not everyone will survive the Clone Wars in this series. I really REALLY want everyone to live; as im a sucker for that AU tag of "everyone lives/no one dies". The Jedi that may be killed are the ones that needed to be killed during the War (such as Jedi who died during Star Wars: Clone Wars etc) or their main reason was to die to continue the plot of the series/stories. So let me know which is your most favorite of the Jedi or Sith and I'll try my hardest to keep them alive. AGAIN be very mindful of the tags of each post of this series.

 

Also; its my belief that anyone born (Like Anakin Skywalker was in canon) is not only half human (or whatever their species is) but as well either third gender or genetically female if one goes straight into the genome because there was NO genetic father that most humanoid creatures need to create life. So the only genetic material used would be from their mothers who are if not most are all female.

 

**\--Marsha**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: Kert_Lynn  
> Folow me on Tumbr: firechildslytherin5


End file.
